Mision
by tem-chan12
Summary: Para el pesar de Shikamaru Temari tiene que realizar una dolorosa mision para ambos


Ohayo a todos!!!! aqui vuelvo con mi segundo One Shot de esta pareja......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía raudamente chocando contra la pavimentada calle con una fuerza similar a la de una cascada, mientras el viento se colaba violentamente por las rendijas de ventanas y puertas causando hací, una tétrica melodía que oscurecía la habitación.

Un joven con semblante abatido miraba el desolador paisaje. Que irónico era que el clima reflejara la perturbación de su alma. Se recargo mas contra el sillón mientras serraba los ojos, para poder sentir majos el calor del fuego frente a el. Suspiro cansinamente esto le pasaba por cobarde.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el minibar. Necesitaba algo para olvidar, miro detenidamente las botellas de diversos colorees y tamaños. Se sirvió el trago y arrastro los pies nuevamente hasta el sillón dejándose caer en el.

-Mierda- mascullo tomando un sorbo de la bebida

Solo a el se le ocurría meterse en algo así, que sabia que de antemano terminaría mal. Una frase alguna vez dicha por su padre resonaba en su cabeza "Hay cosas que son hermosas porque no pueden poseerse"*. Y eso le estaba pasando a el. Los recuerdos aturdían su mente a cada rato iban y venían como flashes de camaras.

La comprendía perfectamente y no le reprochaba nada, esa era su misión como kunoichi, una orden a la que no se podía oponer. Una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios, tenia un penoso consuelo. Había quedado mas claro que un cristal mediante palabras, gestos, acciones y miradas, que se amaban, sin embargo eso no era suficiente.

Introdujo una de su mano en el bolsillo superior de su chaleco, tomo el paquete de cigarrillos, saco uno y lo encendió. Dio una onda calada y luego tomo otro trago, otra desanimada sonrisa surco sobre sus facciones, si lo viera seguramente lo mataría.

Inconcientemente se llevo la mano al cuello y con un dedo recorrió la fría cadenita hasta llegar al dije. Esa era su promesa de amor, mientras alguno llebase la cadenita el otro seguir'ia siendo el dueño de su corazón.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando una cajita negra, la abrió y miro detenidamente su contenido. Suspiró largamente, sabia que si se lo hubiese dado antes no estaría en este estado, pero que le iba a hacer, era un cobarde. Justo cuando se lo iba a proponer llego llorando y le dijo que ya no había posibilidades de hacer nada. Suspiro nuevamente y guardo el anillo en su lugar, talvez algún día lo usaría

Se tomo todo lo que le quedaba de un trago y dejo el vaso en la mesita que descansaba a su derecha. Miro el sobre junto al vaso, y luego de un largo rato lo tomo. Aspiro el perfuma del papel y repaso con un dedo la caligrafía del remitente, sin duda era ella.

Hace unas semanas le había llegado la invitación a su casamiento, la cual no abrió ¿para que le mandaba algo que sabia que no iba a contestar? Y ahora esto, ase cuatro días, al día siguiente se su boda, le había llegado esa segunda carta, que sufriría el mismo destino que la anterior ¿que gracia tenia leer algo que lo hiciera sufrir mas? Suspiro miro nuevamente el sobre y lo tiro a la chimenea aviavando el fuego

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto al recuerdo que se aparecía frente a el, cual fantasma- es demasiado cruel

Se levantó nuevamente, tenia que estirara los músculos, camino hacia le ventana y miro detenidamente la aldea. La ahora suave brisa que se colaba por los bordes de la ventana, le acaricio la cara y una lagrima derroto su defensa sin terminar de tirarla.

Un suave ruido en la puerta lo saco de su doloroso letargo. La miro por un momento y el ruido se repitió ahora con mas fuerza ¡genial! Lo que necesitaba que alguien le viniera a levantar el ánimo. Metió las manos en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. No alcanzo a terminar de abrir la puertas cuando un femenino cuerpo impactó contra él. La mujer estaba fría, sus pequeños brazos lo rodeaban fuertemente y por las repetidas convulsiones dedujo que estaba llorando. Su cabeza maquino rápidamente buscando situaciones similares. Lo que le faltaba, Ino se había peleado con Choushi, nuevamente.

-Shikamaru- sollozo la mujer

El joven sintió como la mujer aflojaba su agarre mientras todo su peso caía sobre el. La miro detenidamente y sonrío acomodándole un mechon que le tapaba la cara, a pesar que no estaba conciente, estaba a su lado.

La cargo en sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole sonreír abiertamente. Se dirigió hasta la habitación la depositó tiernamente en la cama, la arropo dándole un bezo en la frente y se dirigió hacia la salida

-No te vallas- la joven lo detuvo por un brazo- quédate con migo

-Medokusein, mujer- protesto falsamente, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por ella

El pelinegro se recostó lentamente junto a ella y paso un brazo por sus cintura, haciendo que ella se recostara en el. Cerró los ojos e inhaló y exhaló sonoramente, como extrañaba esa paz.

-Te extrañe- susurro ella jugando con un dedo sobre su torso ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿deque se había perdido?

-¿Temari?

-¿mmm...?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no es que no la quisiera junto a el, era lo que mas quería, pero había algo que no entendía

-Juego al Go- contesto molesta incorporándose en la cama- ¿Qué crees que estoy hasiendo?

-Según tengo entendido-se incorporo lentamente- esta engañando a tu esposo

-¿Esposo?- pregunto frunciendo el seño- Shika amor- le tomo suavemente la cara- ¿Leíste mis cartas?

Se rasco la nuca e ignoro la pregunta. No podía dejar que se enterara que había quemado las cartas sin leerlas. Tarde ya se había dado cuenta.

-Baka- le regaño- no se para que me moleste- se masajeo lentamente la cien- sabia que pasaría esto

-Me puedes contestar la pregunta- indago lo más amablemente posible. Realmente no quería que la rubia se enojase con el.

-Bueno- suspiro lentamente, el viaje la había agotado- teniendo en cuneta que no contestaste la invitación- lo miro a los ojos- cosa que me molesto y…

-Pretendías que fuera al casamiento de la persona que amo- interrumpió- Temari estas loca

-Se nota que ni abriste el sobre- bufo- a parte de la invitación tenia una carta donde te explicaba mi estrategia

-¿Qué?

-Mi idea era- continuo haciendo caso omiso al Nara- que convencieras o terminaras de convencer a Gaara que no me casara con Johan** y que convenciera al consejo que esto era una locura

-¿Y como sabes que aceptaría?

-Uno: Gaara no le niega casi nada a Konoha- empezó a enumerar con los dedos- Dos: estaba totalmente enterado de nuestros sentimientos- realmente era un idiota- y Tres: sabia que ni Johan ni yo seriamos felices- sonrío abiertamente- antes de todo es mi hermano

-Perdóname- tomo a la ojiverde y la recostó sobre el- realmente perdóname

El pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y corto la distancia que los separaba de ello que tanto había extrañado. Temari enrredo sus brazos tras la nuca de Shikamaru profundizando el anhelado beso.

-Como no contestaste- continuo cuando habían terminado- tuve que cambiar de táctica- le acaricio tiernamente la cara- le conté a Johan mi verdad- sonrío abiertamente- el se encontraba en la misma situación- apoyo sus delicadas manos en el amaculino pecho- y como su amada no fue cobarde el plan se cumplió- eso le sabio a reproche- Gaara solamente necesitaba que alguien se opusiera- Shikamaru le acaricio suavemente el brazo- pero….

-¿pero?

-Todavía tengo que casarme con alguien de otra aldea- soltó en un suspiro

-Eso lo podemos arreglar

Sonrío y metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho, abrió la cajita y tomo el anillo. Luego agarro delicadamente la pequeña mano y le puso lentamente el anillo. Temari sonrío y le dio un beso como respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta.

- No puedo dejar que te me vuelvas a ir

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les alla gustado como a mi me gusto escribirlo......

* Es una frase que le dice el Rey de los Heroes a Saber antes de desapareser ( Fate Stay NIgth.... muy buen anime lo recomiendo)

** Johan es un personaje de Shakugan No Shana Second que me parese super tierno..... pena que es muy secundario ¬¬

Ahora Reviews plisss!!!

Ya Ne!!!!


End file.
